


🇹🇭🇪 🇷🇪🇹🇺🇷🇳 🇴🇫 🇪🇻🇮🇱

by LittleWolfRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fenrir Greyback Lives, Harry Potter Next Generation, Horcruxes, Remus Lupin Lives, Voldemort Returns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWolfRaven/pseuds/LittleWolfRaven
Summary: Years have passed since the defeat of Voldemort, Harry has grown up into an adult with a wife and children. Everyone had kids of their own including Remus Lupin who had his second child named Penelope. What happens when Voldemort returns? Will Harry defeat him once more?
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Scorpius Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Penelope, Scorpius, and Albus: Born in 1993, 17 years old  
> Teddy: Born in 1988, 22 years old  
> James: Born in 1991, 19 years old  
> Lily: Born in 1995, 15 years old
> 
> For this story, the final battle ended in 1988. Harry and Ginny had children after four years after the war.

Holding Scorp's hand as we follow Albus, it's going to be our last time at Hogwarts and we are getting out school books. Penelope was sorted into Slytherin with Albus where they met Scorpius and became friends with him. Teddy and her dad never really cared about her house and her mother didn't get it since she was a muggle, she and her dad met at a coffee shop in London and they hit it off. It was slow as her dad needed to take care of Teddy, but after a year and a half, they were engaged and that is when her dad met his brother in law Charlie who lived in America. He would come to London to visit and he was trusted with the secret about magic after she did magic accidentally. "We should go buy our books," Scorp whispered as she smiled, "yeah and leave Albus by himself?" she told him while he kisses her cheek. "Come on he will be fine," he told her while she nods, she gets pulled towards Flourish and Blotts as we went in and saw many others buying books. We looked at our letter as we got our books along with Albus's knowing he would be at the potion's shop for a while. "So did you ask your father?" Scorp asked while looking up at him, "not yet but I will do not worry," she told him with a smile, his family is having a party which he invited her. She had met Mr. Malfoy when we started dating which was the fifth year, he wasn't really happy with Scorpius dating her but he got used to them dating.

We bought the books as we walked out and headed towards the Apothecary shop where we saw Albus walking out, "Hey!" he said while we stopped in front of him, "we got your books for this year," Ellie told him while he smiles, "thanks!" he said while we started to walk towards the bank where we are meeting Teddy, James, and Lily. We talked about school as we walked, Ellie saw Teddy waiting for us as she smiled at her big brother. "Hey you guys, James and Lily already headed back home Albus," Teddy told him while he nods hugging us both before he headed home, "can I go with Scorpius to his home?" Ellie asked Teddy while he looked at both of us, "alright but do not be home late," Teddy told her while she smiles as Scorpius drags her to the floor and we head to his Malfoy manor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attack on Malfoy manor.

Arriving at Malfoy manor, Ellie held Scorpius's hand as we walked up to his room, and she down on his bed while he sat beside her. "So where is your dad?" Ellie asked him, "he had some meeting to go to at the ministry," he told her while he pulled her down on the bed. "Albus said his dad has been worried," Ellie told him as we held hands "yeah my father has been at the ministry this past week and he hasn't said anything," he told her while she wondered what is going on. Ellie lays next to him as we talked about classes and the upcoming year, "my dad is teaching again this year," she told him as she was surprised when he told her. "That is great, he is a good teacher," he told her while she smiles kissing him, "have you finished all your schoolwork?" Ellie asked while he chuckled, "I just need the last assignment for potions and then, I am done," he told him while she smiles, "same but going to do it on the train, can you help me?" Ellie asked while he kissed her cheek, "of course," he told her.

Hearing a bang as they both sat up, "someone is trying to take down the wards," Scorpius told her as he took out his wand and sending his father a message using his Patronus. Ellie moved to look out the window seeing people in masks and cloaks hitting the wards. 

Penelope noticed someone standing by the woods as something about him seemed off, he caught her eye as he smirked watching his eyes flash red. Ellie heard the bang of the wards being broken, "come on!" he said grabbing her hand pulling her down. Hearing the door bang open, they block every spell as they attacked as Ellie held her wand tight in her hand. Hearing Scorpius shouts as she turned seeing them use the crucio curse on him, "no!" she shouted before she felt her want being taken and the person from before appeared in front of her. Feeling him grab her chin as he made her look up catching his eyes, "no," she said feeling pressure against her shields before he broke into her mind. "Enough," he ordered as he released her, she felt herself being dropped on the ground as she looked up at the guy who looked down at her. "My lord," one spoke before everything went black. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath.

Draco apparated outside his home as he couldn't sense the wards, he paled as he ran inside seeing his son and his girlfriend on the ground unconscious. Taking out his wand he sent a message to Remus Lupin "come to my manor now!" Draco then checked on his son and Mrs. Lupin. He noticed she was pale and had a fever, "Enervate," he said waking up his son who sat up looking around until he looks at his girl. "Father!" he said when he noticed him, "what happened Scorpius?" Draco asked his son, "someone broke the wards...I was in so much pain and I couldn't stop him from hurting her," he told his father as Draco pulled him into a hug. "I am sorry son," Draco told him as he was angry someone used that curse on his heir, "do you know what happened to her?" Draco asked him, "that man looked into her eyes and I could see she was in pain after a few minutes," Scorpius told his father. "Watch her I am getting a healer," Draco told his son as he stood up heading to his office to call a healer, someone had looked into her mind with force as he knew Lupin taught his kids Occlumency.

Scorpius moved carefully still feeling pain as he put Ellie on his lap while moving his fingers through her hair, "please be okay," he whispered not wanting to lose his girlfriend as she heard the sound of apparition from outside. "Mr. Lupin!" Scorpius said when he entered, "what happened?" he asked moving closer to look down at his daughter, "someone attacked the manor...we were outnumbered," Scorpius told him as he felt guilty. "It's not your fault," Remus told him while he took out his wand checking her over, "I called a healer to check on them both," Draco spoke when he entered, "thank you, she should be fine Scorpius," Remus told his daughter's boyfriend. "Draco I can watch over Scorpius while you deal with whoever broke in," Mr. Lupin told his father while he was holding Ellie close, "yes I will call Harry after they are checked out," Draco told him.

After the healer checked on the teens, Draco had hugged his son and sent him off with Mr. Lupin while he went to deal with the aftermath of the attack. "Come on," Scorpius heard after they arrived at Ellie's home as he put her down to rest while he showed him the guest room. "Sleep Scorpius, everything will be fine in the morning," Mr. Lupin told him while he nods as he lays down and hoped Penelope will be fine. He was scared for the first time to lose her, he knew he loved her and he knew she was the one for him. He ended up falling asleep after an hour of laying on the bed as he hoped things would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made.

Looking up at Scorpius as she had her head on his lap, it has been a week since the attack, and Penelope had confided in him about what happened. Her dad had been out with Scorpius's dad figuring out why they attacked, it didn't make sense and everyone has been on edge. Mr. Malfoy had helped her to put up barriers again in her mind to stop people from reading her mind, she just told them that the guy had looked into her life and let her go. We heard a noise downstairs as she takes his hand and walks down to see her dad along with Mr. Malfoy and Harry, she felt Scorp squeeze her hand as we look at them. "We have thought a lot about this, I think its best if Penelope goes visit her Uncle for a few weeks," Harry spoke, "Does my dad know?" Penelope asked her godfather. "Yeah he didn't want to let you go but there but we fear that they attacked you both for a reason," Harry told him, "I don't want her to leave," Scorpius told his father and Harry. "Scorpius I already talked with Remus and you will be going with her," Mr. Malfoy told him, "really?" Scorpius said while Mr. Malfoy nods. "We think that they wanted to attack you both and Albus, but since Albus went home they decided to attack you both," Harry told them, "why? I thought it has been peaceful since the war," Scorpius asked, "we kept this quiet from the public but there have been a few escapes from Askaban," Harry told them as Penelope looked at her Godfather. "Albus along with Lily will be going with you guys, Teddy volunteered to stay with you guys at a house we bought," Harry told them both.

"When are we going?" Penelope asked them, "in two days you will be heading to Forks, Washington in America with Teddy," Mr. Malfoy told them both as we both nod. We go back to her room as we lay in bed, "something is going on Scorpius," she told him while he pulled her close, "I know but there isn't much we can do Princess," he said kissing her head. "I only met my cousin Bella once...she didn't like me," Penelope told him as she chuckled, "well you don't need to hang out with her and we are there just for a few weeks so everything should be fine," he told her as she smiles hugging him. "Now rest," he told him as he holds her as she falls asleep, Scorpius will protect her from whoever wants to harm her as he would run his hand through her hair as he slept before he falls asleep beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading to Forks & New Home.

Hugging her dad as we were at the airport, "I will be fine dad," Ellie told him as Remus looked at his daughter, "I know you will, and don't worry your mom will be heading there soon," he said while she smiles. Her mom was working which was a reason she couldn't see us off, "don't worry Mr. Lupin I will watch over your daughter," Scorpius told him while Remus smiled. "I know you will so you both be safe," he told them, "come on!" they heard Teddy as Ellie hugs her dad while Scorpius nods at him before we followed after Teddy. Getting to our seats as she sat beside Scorpius while Teddy sat in front of us with Lily and Albus, Ellie leans close to Scorpius as the plane took off while we would talk about things. She was going to miss her home, but she knew it was for the best to protect us from any harm.

It took an hour for them to arrive as Ellie followed Teddy with the others while she held Scorpius's hand, we got our bags as we walked to the rental car Teddy got. Looking out the window as Teddy drove to our new home, she wondered what our new home would look like as she leans close to Scorpius while Teddy drove the hour-long trip to the house. We arrived as Ellie looked out the window to our home, it was a nice house as we all got out while Teddy told everyone their rooms. Harry had come and set up our rooms, Ellie walked into her room and smiled. Scorpius had the room across to her room which he is sharing with Albus, Lily's is next to her room while Teddy and the guest room is downstairs. "Like your room?" Teddy asked as he entered the room, "yeah," Ellie told him as he smiles, "Father helped Uncle Harry with it," he told her while she smiles at him and starts to unpack her clothes.

"Need any help?" Scorpius asked as he walked into her room, "no just finished," Ellie told him as he wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him. "I am glad you are okay," he whispered as she smiles leaning back against him, "I love you," Ellie told him as he kissed her head," love you too," he told her. "Dinner!" we heard Teddy as they walked downstairs to see Lily and Albus helping set out the food, "looks good brother," Ellie says as she sits beside Scorpius. "Your fathers signed you guys up for school, you guys start on Monday," Teddy told us while we nod and finish eating as we would decide to get some rest from the long flight as Penelope and Scorpius said their goodnight to each other and the others.

* * *

_**How the rooms look from Left to Right: Albus & Scorpius Room, Penelope's Room, Lily's Room, Teddy & the Guest Room** _


End file.
